


My heads in the clouds

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [21]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Altitude sickness, But Only Secretly, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Whumptober 2020, Worried Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, lol, so secret that the author doesn’t mention it in the fic, 💞💞💞
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27139675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: The first night was fine, they hadn’t even gotten too far up. The second night wasn’t fine. Jaskier began complaining that it was getting hard to breathe.Day 21 of whumptober - harsh climate
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	My heads in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Todays prompt was harsh climate so I went with altitude sickness lol.
> 
> This is probably medically incorrect lol, soz 🥺👉👈

The village rested high above the clouds on the top of a mountain. Geralt insisted that they had to go because it was only up in the village that he could find a certain ingredient. Jaskier obviously tagged along.

The first night was fine, they hadn’t even gotten too far up. The second night wasn’t fine. Jaskier began complaining that it was getting hard to breathe.

“You’re unfit,” Geralt had said. Jaskier had sputtered and argued that his ‘health was perfectly fine, thank you very much!’

The third night, Jaskier couldn’t sleep. He’s constantly pissing for some reason, he’s not drinking more than usual so it doesn’t make any sense to him. They’re above the clouds now, far above, and Jaskier’s breathing is getting worse. He’s wheezing, much like the djinn, only this time they don’t have a mage to save him.

Through the fifth day Jaskier begins stumbling. He’s dizzy and he’s clinging onto Roach to keep himself up, lest he falls into the abyss. He’s started coughing up a frothy pink liquid which Geralt doesn’t even pretend not to notice. He speeds up their trip and tells Jaskier to ride Roach.

Geralt walks ahead, roach’s reins in hand. He can almost see the village.

Of course that’s when Jaskier falls. Geralt is by his side in an instant, telling him to stay awake. Jaskier’s drowsy, his eyes keep closing. It’s then that Geralt notices his lips have turned blue. He curses at himself before quickly taking Jaskier in his arms and running the rest of the way to the village.

They tell him that most humans that visit seem to get sick, they’re too high in the air and their body simply can’t adjust to it - they can’t breath properly.

Geralt never noticed this because he’s a Witcher, his body's made for anything and everything. Jaskier’s only human. Geralt, once again, put his lov- best friend in mortal danger.

They give Jaskier a potion to help his body adjust. The blue in his lips almost instantly goes away but the healer says that the rest of the potion’s effects will take at least a day to work.

So Geralt waits patiently by jaskier’s bedside, where the bard peacefully sleeps.

  
  
  



End file.
